Welcome to our little enchanted forest
by littlephoeniix
Summary: The "Mills and booms' mansion" is well-known in the city of Storybrooke, at the end of the 19th century. Only gentlemans are able to get in this circle, in which they have enjoyable activities. Killian Jones is one of them now, and he know exactly who he's looking for. Emma Swan is just trying to survive. Based on a prompt I saw on tumblr which had never been taken ! Totally AU.
1. Prologue

_Hello hello tout le monde, voici donc ma toute première contribution à la communauté des oncers, bref, je suis débutante, alors soyons honnête, ce n'est pas top top, mais bon, j'espère que vous avez lu le rating par contre, car oui c'est du M-rated, alors, oui les thèmes ne sont pas roses. Ah je tenais aussi à m'excuser aussi si les personnages sont un peu décalés vis-à-vis de leur personnalité, j'ai essayé d'écrire quelque chose de nouveau, bref j'espère qu'au moins ce début vous aura plu ! Bonne lecture à tous ! Ah et juste pour info, ce chapitre est descriptif, il présente le plot, le chapitre 1, commentera l'arrivée d'un client._

_Disclaimer: je ne possède pas les personnages ici cités, ils sont la propriété des créateurs de la série Once upon a time !_

_Mel _

Prologue :

_Welcome to our little _enchanted forest_…_

La maison bénéficiait de cette publicité depuis maintenant quatre ans. Bienvenue dans notre coin de pays enchanté. Voilà ce que promettait Mademoiselle Mills, soit Régina Mills. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas la mère maquerelle habituelle, Régina tenait à tenir et gérer son monde avec ordre, hygiène et sécurité, tout mettant l'accent sur l'élégance, la variété et une clientèle sélectionnée. Tous ces détails auxquels elle accordait une priorité principale, et qui faisait de sa Maison, le lieu le plus prisé de tout Storybrooke.

« Mills and Booms » était une maison close d'exigence. Pour autant, vu d'extérieur, elle paraissait en tout point à un pavillon ancien au caractère plaisant. Les murs en pierres, les fenêtres larges, ainsi que les voilages clairs ne semblaient en aucun cas donner un indice au passant des réelles activités que proposait Miss Mills. Ainsi, seuls les clients fortunés, exigeants, et bien indiqués pouvaient à partir de sept heures entrer au sein du manoir.

Chaque soir, le majordome, Sydney Glass, un compagnon de longue date qui suivait Régina comme son ombre, accueillait les gentlemans à la porte. Il leur débarrassait de leur étole, et de leurs gants. Puis prenait soin de vérifier leur identité grâce à leur carte, et informait Régina de leur présence. Alors la maîtresse de maison s'avançait, et se postait devant eux, afin d'assurer son accord, ou bien de rencontrer de nouvelles connaissances, lorsqu'un des _privilégiés_ présentait un nouvel homme, qu'il assurait de bonne famille et de confiance. _Killian Jones _avait fait parti de ces _invités, _mais il avait su assuré dorénavant sa place au sein du cercle de ces messieurs.

Pendant cet interlude, les filles s'affairaient dans le salon central, échangeant des rires à propos des quelques moments gênants qu'avaient eu la veille au soir Victor Whale lorsqu'il voulu commencer avec Ruby, alias le _petit chaperon rouge_, ce qui induisit un éclat de rire cristallin chez Mary Margaret, soit _Blanche-neige,_ et un roulement des yeux de la petite nouvelle, Emma. Dans le petit salon, Aurore brossait les cheveux noirs de jais de Nelly, toutes deux incarnant _Aurore et Mulan_. Car oui, la maison avait le caractère particulier de mettre en scène les filles dans un univers de conte de fées et personnages féminins célèbres. Régina avait trouvé l'idée surprenante, mais pleine de potentiel. Quoi de plus excitant que les jeux de rôles, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout, sur le plan stimulant, l'imaginaire serait, selon Régina, centuplé à travers ces personnages de contes, considérés si innocents, pures, intouchables. Se retrouver à coucher avec un petit chaperon rouge transformé en dominatrice sexuelle pouvait avoir un succès phénoménal, d'ailleurs ce n'était pas pour rien que tous les clients demandaient au moins une fois Ruby durant leur passage.

En parlant de succès, Mary ne s'en sortait pas trop mal non plus, pour Miss Mills, néanmoins, Snow n'était pas assez dans son rôle, certes elle chantait à merveille et attirait une clientèle plus romantique chez les gentlemans de passage…Mais Régina ne pouvait pas supporter son regard plein de compassion et son air si complaisant avec tout le monde et surtout les clients. Elle ne voulait surtout pas de sentiments, et il semblait de Mary-Margaret ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le faire. Un cas désespéré, selon elle, mais un cas qui rapportait beaucoup selon elle, et qui, de plus, possédait un avantage dont personne ne pouvait se douter, mais qu'une maitresse de maison close connaissait, elle ne pouvait pas concevoir d'enfant. Ce qui malgré toutes les précautions qu'on pouvait prendre, pouvait inévitablement arriver. Dans le feu de l'action, le _secret français _était parfois oublié, abîmé, et dès lors, tout pouvait arriver. C'est ainsi que Régina avait du renvoyer l'insouciante Belle…Une réelle perte financière, déplora-t-elle. Elle possédait son propre client attitré, le très riche propriétaire terrien Sir Gold, qui la couvrait chaque soir de cadeaux fameux, des robes dans une étoffe de soie jaune d'or splendide, des bijoux, des roses. Et puis c'était arrivé, et Régina n'a pu que l'autoriser à quitter la maison selon son souhait volontaire. Depuis son départ, il y a maintenant 5 mois, elle n'avait plus aucunes nouvelles…

C'est pourquoi elle avait du engager une nouvelle, Emma Swan. Ah le cas Emma Swan, si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, Régina ne l'aurait jamais prise sous son aile, mais Emma avait tapé dans l'œil à Ruby et à Mary-Margaret, et elle s'était laissé convaincre. Allez savoir, lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontrée la première fois, Emma était si mal à l'aise devant ces trois paires d'yeux. Néanmoins, elle avait fini par lever son menton, déterminée, d'un air fugace, et avait tenu leurs regards. « J'ai besoin d'un travail, si je dois avoir ce travail, alors soit. » avait-elle lancé, les yeux rivé à ceux de sa future patronne, qui avait souri malicieusement. Oh, c'est vrai, Emma Swan était le genre de femme que l'on trouvait définitivement belle, avec ses grands yeux bleu-verts, ses boucles blondes qui tombaient en cascades sur une peau ivoire surement douce au toucher, mais elle laisserait cette tâche aux filles. Elles connaissaient très bien la procédure maintenant, puisqu'elles avaient aussi participé au recrutement de Belle après tout. Dans tous les cas, Emma restait une des filles les plus secrètes qu'elle avait engagée, cependant, Régina s'en fichait particulièrement, car malgré des débuts laborieux pour elle, trouvant des clients par-ci, par-là, des habitués curieux, attirés par l'inédit, elle avait depuis quelque temps un habituel, or celui-ci dépensait une somme folle pour la garder pour lui et lui seul, ce qui vu l'offre n'offrait à Régina aucunes chances de rompre cet accord. On pouvait dire que l'affaire de Madame Mills prospérait fortement dans cette ville qui rassemblait de nombreux gentlemans fortunés. Il suffisait d'observer la pièce centrale, éclairée de manière diffuse dès l'heure d'ouverture. Le canapé capitonné pourpre au centre de la pièce où s'étendait habituellement Ruby, le piano et les meubles en ébène, disposé au fond, et sur lequel s'appuyait langoureusement Mary en chantant de sa voix cristalline. La bibliothèque bien fournie, et les moulures recouvertes de feuilles d'or au plafond, jusqu'au rebord des fenêtres, rembourré par un tissu pourpre lui aussi, sur lesquels Emma s'allongeait tout en rêvant de liberté. Oui, le luxe suintait de cette pièce, invitant à se baigner dans la luxure. Régina avait certainement le souci du détail


	2. Chapter 1 : un nouvel hôte

_Chapitre 1 : un nouvel hôte._

Ce soir-là, Régina monta les marches du manoir un peu plus tard qu'à son habitude, déchirant prestement la lettre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Le cachet de Gold tomba prestement au sol, alors qu'elle ruminait sa rage intérieurement. Il osait leur demander un remboursement et le renvoi de la robe de Belle, sous peine de faire un scandale. Comment osait-il ? Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où Belle vivait actuellement et la fameuse robe était introuvable, Emma, en récupérant sa chambre, avait affirmé sous serment ce constat. Plus que tout, Régina détestait que l'on s'immisce dans ses affaires, et qu'on lui dicte ce qu'il fallait faire. Le malheur des uns faisait son bonheur à elle, se rappelait-elle, pour s'empêcher de fléchir devant ce gentleman. Non, les souvenirs de Belle étaient pauvres, mais détenaient un pouvoir sur Gold que Régina ne laisserait tomber pour rien au monde. Ainsi, elle maintenait son pouvoir sur toutes ses activités…

« Madame Mills, salua Sydney Glass, en l'accueillant à la porte. Puis-je savoir si votre journée s'est bien passée ? » s'enquit-il, en récupérant le manteau et son chapeau orné d'une plume rouge carmin.

- Sydney, comme d'habitude, ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Reprit-elle, défroissant sa longue robe pourpre qui épousait toutes ses formes féminines. Les filles sont-elles prêtes ?

- Et bien, Aurore est toujours malade Madame, je crains qu'elle ne puisse pas se montrer ce soir, à nouveau. Nelly refuse ainsi de laisser le chevet d'Aurore. Enonça-t-il, observant scrupuleusement sa maitresse, qui soupira.

- Aurore a manqué deux jours, soupira-t-elle, ils ne vont pas être contents… bref, fait venir le médecin pour demain matin, je ne veux pas que ça s'aggrave, quant à Nelly, fait lui savoir que si elle ne bouge pas de sa chambre ce soir, aussi bonnes soient ses intentions, elle me doit sa paille à la fin du mois, donc je prendrais sur tous ses honoraires servant à aider son pauvre petit village d'asiatique, jusqu'à ce que je sois remboursée. Autre chose ? questionna-t-elle.

- Ah…je crois qu'Emma a déterminé son personnage…Ruby et Mary Margaret se sont chargées de l'aider. ajouta-t-il, calmement.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! marmonna-t-elle. Et qui souhaite-t-elle incarner ?

- Vous devriez allez le découvrir par vous-même, Madame, elles m'ont empêché de le savoir…déclara-t-il penaud.

- Bien. Conclut-elle, en agrippant l'avant bras de Sydney, qui frissonna à son contact, y-aurait-il quoi que ce soit que je devrais savoir en plus, Sydney ? murmura-t-elle, changeant son ton ferme en un plus velouté.

- Je…eh bien, Régina…je crois que Mary Margaret a fait part à Ruby de lettres privées…Mais je n'ai pas su qui en était l'initiateur…bredouilla-t-il.

Régina resserra sa prise. Elle imaginait parfaitement le seul idiot qui pouvait envoyer des lettres personnelles à Mary Margaret…

- Merci Sydney, tu peux disposer. »

Régina soupira, et traversa le couloir, en direction de la porte en acajou à double bâtant d'où elle percevait les conversations de jeunes femmes.

A l'entrée de leur patronne, Ruby délaissa sa chaise et ses cartes prestement. Elle jeta un regard malicieux à ses deux amies, puis salua pour elles Régina.

« Régina, nous t'attendions un peu plus tôt. La séance doit commencer dans moins d'une heure…

- Je sais, j'ai eu des désagréments. Rien en ce qui concerne notre affaire, mesdemoiselles. Ajouta-t-elle, mettant ainsi l'accent sur le fait qu'elle n'en parlerait pas. Miss Swan, demanda-t-elle, j'ai appris que vous étiez dorénavant déterminée ?

Emma sursauta, elle ne pouvait pas voir cette femme en peinture, alors imaginez en réalité. Le job était une nécessité, et seulement une nécessité. Elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler comment elle avait pu en arriver à un point pareil.

- Oh ! Oui, s'écria Mary Margaret. Souriant largement.

- L'idée est venue d'une de nos conversations, et je dois dire, Em', c'est le personnage qui te correspond le plus ! continua Ruby, claquant ses mains frénétiquement.

- Elle va tous les faires tomber ! taquina doucement Mary Margaret, son regard maternel se posant sur Emma comme si elle était son précieux bébé. Après tout, chérie, Wendy est celle qui a fait craquer le garçon qui ne voulait pas grandir…

- Wendy, dans _Peter Pan_ ? déclara Régina, sceptique. Miss Swan, vous n'auriez pas pu prendre Cendrillon au moins ? Wendy Darling est une enfant !

- Et alors ? C'est justement ce qui fait de moi un produit si vendeur… répliqua Ruby, ajustant sa cape rouge vermeil, dissimulant sa robe courte noire dont la dentelle créait des ombres sur ses jambes interminables, chaussées ce jour de talons rouges vernis.

- En effet, émit Régina, jetant un regard approbateur à la plus populaire de ses filles. Emma, avance, que je vérifie ton code vestimentaire, j'espère que tu as abandonné ce maudite paire de pantalon vert kaki, le côté guerrier, non merci… Ah et Mary, fais descendre Nelly, commanda-t-elle, je me fiche de ton avis, fais-le, coupa-t-elle, voyant que Blanche-neige, vêtue ce jour de son ensemble blanc immaculé et de son corset bleu pale, le tout serti de ses cheveux longs attachés par un ruban rouge. Pathétique, réprouva-t-elle, allait répliquer quelque chose.

- Bien, Régina. Se contenta-t-elle de marmonner.

Une fois Mary-Margaret partie, Emma s'avança vers sa patronne, frissonnant dans sa robe blanche légère, qui découvrait ses mollets. Elle trouvait l'idée de Wendy bien pensée, surtout que son conte préféré restait Peter Pan. Emma retint son souffle et braqua son regard dans le regard noir de sa matrone. Ce qu'elle y vit fut une forme de satisfaction infime. Oui, elle trouvait aussi que sa transformation était remarquable. Ruby s'était donné du mal. Voilà, Emma Swan avait maintenant l'air d'une jeune ingénue, qui se mouvait dans une robe vaporeuse blanche, dont le col était haut mais entièrement fait de dentelle, découvrant très subtilement son corset blanc et argenté qui épousait ses formes bien trop parfaitement au goût de l'intéressée. A sa taille une simple cordelette argentée marquait celle-ci, s'associant au cygne d'argent qui ornait son cou depuis quelques années maintenant, et ses ballerines plates et simples. Oui, elle passait parfaitement pour une Wendy un peu plus âgée, avec son regard bleu-vert et ses longues boucles blondes domptées et disciplinées derrière ses oreilles. Le regard approbateur de Régina sembla abaisser la tension que s'infligeait Emma depuis qu'elle s'était assise à la table, attendant son retour, sans toutefois la supprimer non plus, car son travail ne dépendait pas de l'approbation de Régina, mais des gentlemans. Or depuis son arrivée, soit 2 mois maintenant, Emma n'avait pas encore réussi à capter une clientèle fixe, trouvant quelques partenaires épars, comme sir Graham, ou celui qui l'effrayait vraiment un certain Jefferson… A chaque mention de son nom, ou nuit avec lui, elle tremblait de tout son corps, mais dans la seconde suivante, elle campait sur ses talons, refusant de laisser transparaître sa détresse. Fais le pour lui, pour vous deux, se répétait-elle. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle trouvait la force de faire ce travail qui la dégoutait au plus au point tous les soirs un peu plus…

- Joli, Miss Swan. Constata sérieusement Régina.

- Madame Mills, répondit-elle, du même ton, mordant sa joue intérieurement pour ne pas exprimer des pensées qui lui vaudrait des foudres de sa patronne.

- Régina, s'il te plaît, il faut surveiller la fièvre d'Aurore ! explosa Nelly, entrant dans la pièce comme une furie. Il faut la protéger, imagine que ces messieurs décident d'explorer la maison, et que…qu'ils trouvent Aurore… s'ils abusaient d'elle ? Je ne m'en remettrais pas !

- Je t'en prie, Nelly, Aurore ne crains rien, et je fais venir le docteur demain, elle ira très bien, maintenant prépare toi, préparez vous toutes, il est sept heures moins dix. Pas d'objection Nelly, réprimanda-t-elle, tu ne veux pas que je prenne sur tes propres payes pour le loyer ? Afin de compenser le manque à gagner de ton absence, la deuxième ? menaça-t-elle, mielleuse. Nelly prit un air courroucé, puis sembla se résigner et soupira.

- Je te hais, cracha-t-elle, avant de se diriger vers leur dressing, lieu dans lequel elles gardaient précieusement leur affaires.

- Bien ! jubila-t-elle, mesdemoiselles, prenez vos aises, comme à votre habitude ! Je vais accueillir vos messieurs.

Emma retourna s'asseoir à la vitre. A cette époque de l'année, la nuit ne tombait pas avant 22 heures, et les températures pouvait jouer au yoyo durant la soirée, c'est avec joie qu'elle accueillit l'air froid qui suintait sur la vitre, à travers le rideau fin. Elle observa avec envie les passants qui arpentaient les avenues, profitant de l'été. Elle enviait leur liberté, non qu'elle se sentait prisonnière ici, mais elle voulait pouvoir ne dépendre que d'elle-même, et ne pas devoir suivre les ordres de cette Régina. Elle souhaitait juste que la vie soit plus clémente avec elle. Tout simplement. L'idée de devoir satisfaire les désirs pervers d'hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas pouvait lui donner quelques sueurs froides, mais Emma ne croyait pas en l'amour, du moins, plus maintenant, alors, les relations sexuelles, uniquement, elle pouvait s'en charger, tant que sa santé n'était pas menacée, bien sûr. Et puis, ces gentlemans, aussi fortunés qu'ils étaient gardaient certaines manières, de plus, Emma pouvait même affirmer que certains de ses clients avaient su éveiller quelques moments passionnels intéressants… C'est pourquoi Emma restait au sein de la communauté, sans broncher, car son travail était certes ce qu'il était, dégradant, honteux, mais dans sa condition, et dans son contexte, c'était le seul travail qu'on voulait encore lui proposer. Alors, Emma soupira, et s'allongea, pensant à ses rêves d'enfants, quand elle prenait en duel d'autres enfants et riait aux éclats quand elle gagnait les cache-cache, les duels aux épées en bois. Ces souvenirs brefs lui permettaient de se fondre dans son personnage, Wendy, alors qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'elle, Emma Swan, orpheline de naissance, n'avait jamais eu de famille aimante qui comptait sur elle, des frères avides d'aventures contre le Capitaine Crochet. Cette réalité avait fini de briser le cœur d'Emma, et maintenant, au lieu de s'attrister pour une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais connue, elle se trouvait apaisée, lovée dans son coin du salon, à l'abri des regards, dans la douceur du canapé et l'essence épicée de la cannelle diffusé par les bâtons d'encens. Son apaisement était tel qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que les voix des filles s'étaient tues, pour faire place à l'accent velouté que portait toujours Régina lorsqu'elle introduisait les premiers messieurs de la soirée. Emma garda ses paupières closes, souhaitant profiter encore un peu du silence et de sa bulle solitaire, écoutant les voix masculines interagir avec sa matrone. Elle discerna au moins quatre hommes, après concentration. La première était reconnaissable entre toutes, le timbre sur de soi et moqueur, énigmatique et affamé, elle sourit intérieurement, Ruby allait avoir son plus fidèle client, ce soir, Victor Whale, alias le docteur, même si elle présumait que Ruby adorait jouer au docteur avec lui, en étant le docteur… Elle imaginait la scène qu'elle connaissait par cœur maintenant, l'homme s'avançant vers la fille qu'il désirait pour la soirée, lui déposant son chapeau haut de forme entre les mains, et celle-ci se contentait de sourire ouvertement, le priant de la suivre dans sa chambre, après un échange silencieux avec Régina.

« Euh, sir Whale ? s'écria Mary Margaret, surprise."

Emma se redressa soudainement, craignant d'avoir manqué un épisode capital d'un événement unique, Ruby Lucas laissée de côté par un suivant… Elle observa la scène inimaginable avec ses yeux bleu-verts, inconsciente du regard curieux d'un des membres de l'assistance, qui venait de la repérer. Victor Whale se contentait de tenir son chapeau entre les mains de Blanche, qui rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles. Il lui fit un clin d'œil, et se retourna vers Ruby, en lui présentant ses plus plates excuses, puis prit les mains tremblantes de confusion Blanche, qui après une toux manifestement subite de Régina, acquiesça prestement et prit les devant vers sa chambre. Emma toujours appuyée sur ses coudes observa, anxieuse, le visage impassible de sa camarade, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'Emma ne voulait pas, c'était de devoir supporter une Ruby vexée, elle pria intérieurement qu'un de ces hommes se décide à la demander et vite, pour ne pas supporter son caractère de louve en furie… avec soulagement, elle vit s'avancer David Nolan, un notable de la ville par son père, George James, le maire en personne de la ville. Il affichait un air déçu, et irrité d'avoir été pris de vitesse par Whale, Blanche était sa favorite, Emma n'était pas aveugle lorsqu'il s'agissait de ce genre de chose. Son regard n'était pas moins passionné lorsqu'il les posa sur Ruby, dévorant chaque centimètre de peau découverte par Ruby, méthodiquement. Lorsqu'elle quitta la salle, Ruby affichait ce regard de carnacier près à dévorer une proie alléchante. Ce qui laissa Mulan et elle dans la salle, pour deux hommes qui devaient surement être des clients moins fréquents, voire nouveaux, pensa Emma, car ils n'avaient pas pu choisir en premier. L'ordre de choix se faisait comme ça dans la maison, le plus fidèle choisissait en premier, puis les autres se contentaient des restes, celles de côté…Emme soupira et se rallongea dans sa fenêtre, connaissant déjà l'issue de la soirée, elle serait celle choisie en dernière, par défaut, comme d'habitude. Elle avait pris l'habitude que les gens ne choisissent jamais sa personne. Personne ne la choisissait. Et cela durait depuis sa naissance. Ses propres parents, après tout, ne l'avaient pas choisie… Elle entendit les paroles strictes de Régina, lointains dans la salle.

« Monsieur, Booth, je suis désolée, mais Aurore n'est pas disponible ce soir… Rien de mal, assura-t-elle, en fixant les yeux bleus de son interlocuteur. Vous êtes libre de votre choix. Enonça-t-elle. »

Emma se tendit dans son cocon, elle connaissait August, pour l'avoir testé une ou deux fois, mais il la mettait mal à l'aise, d'une manière différente de celle de Jefferson bien sûr… Non, lui semblait persuader qu'Emma était une sorte de sauveur venue d'un autre monde pour le guérir de je ne sais-quoi, et cela lui donnait la chair de poule, ses cris avaient le don de la refroidir parfois, car Emma ne voulait en aucun cas être le sauveur de qui que ce soit, elle ne pouvait déjà pas se sauver elle-même… Elle tenta de s'enfoncer dans l'ombre pour qu'il se tourne vers Nelly, priant.

« Monsieur Jones, murmura Régina, sans préambule, alors qu'August s'avançait déçu vers Nelly qui le fixa de ses yeux noirs, venez avec moi. Nous avons à échanger un peu avant…caressa-t-elle, de commencer nos affaires. Finit-elle se dirigeant vers son bureau personnel, guidant son nouvel hôte vers la porte en ébène, elle se retourna et demanda par-dessus son épaule, j'espère que vous aimez le cidre ? Minauda-t-elle».

Emma n'entendit pas la réponse de ce mystérieux Jones, non elle se redressa sur sa banquette, à la fois soulagée et inquiète. En effet, ce nouvel hôte lui assurait sa soirée de libre, puisque l'entretien dont faisait référence Régina autour de son meilleur cidre du comté regroupait entre autre une partie de jambes en l'air avec l'intéressé. Elle s'assurait alors de son bon plaisir, des manières de ces clients, ainsi que de leur hygiène globale. Par ce test, elle faisait entrer ou non ces gentlemans dans le cercle des Mills and Booms. Ainsi, Sir Jones allait devoir passer par là s'il souhaitait profiter des joies de la maison, ironisa Emma, qui s'avança vers la bibliothèque, prenant le premier livre qu'il lui venait, soit Voyage au centre de la Terre de Jules Verne, décidant de passer le temps, à nouveau seule pour la troisième nuit consécutive. Bref, cela lui permettait de lire un peu, philosopha-t-elle, ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas véritablement faire en temps normal d'activité. Elle imagina avec humour tenir un livre de poèmes tout en faisant l'acte. Régina en gagnerait des cheveux blancs… En parlant de sorcière, Emma commença à entendre les gémissements de plus en plus saccadés et ascendants de celle-ci derrière la porte. Perspicace et rapide le bonhomme… Il n'avait pas perdu son temps… D'un air désobligeant, Emma ferma son livre et se leva en direction de l'escalier de service, menant à leurs chambres. Elle ne voulait néanmoins pas se retrouver enfermée dans sa pièce au milieu des éclats de rires, grognements sauvages. C'est pourquoi elle se dirigea vers la chambre où était alitée Aurore, décidant qu'un peu de compagnie à cette pauvre créature ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal à elles deux. Après deux coups, elle pénétra dans sa pièce, où la petite lampe à huile brulait à son chevet, Aurore la fixa avec ses yeux fatigués.

« Emma, entre, je suis contente de te voir…la salua-t-elle. »

- Oui, parle pour toi, Nelly m'a dit que la fièvre de descendait pas… s'enquit Emma, en prenant place sur la chaise que Nelly avait surement occupé une heure avant.

- Oh, un gros rhume, je vais m'en sortir, j'ai besoin de repos, formula-t-elle, difficilement.

- Oui, j'ai pensé qu'un peu de compagnie te ferait du bien, proposa Emma, en lui montrant l'ouvrage entre ses mains. Aurore fit une moue dubitative.

- Toujours pas de suivants ? devina-t-elle.

- Eh bien, il restait August, mais il a choisit Nelly avait que je ne puisse me montrer… Bon ok, peut-être que je ne m'y suis pas poussée non plus, je l'admets, mais je n'étais d'humeur pour jouer à la sauveuse cette soirée…admit Emma. Bref, je commence ou non ?

- Emma, débuta Aurore, indécise, est-ce que… je veux dire, est-ce que le départ de Graham est pour quelque chose dans ton humeur ? questionna Aurore. Emma lui lança un regard dur et froid, indiquant que le sujet était totalement hors de propos pour ce contexte. Bien, soupira-t-elle, oublie ce que je viens de dire… Je t'en prie, j'adore Jules Vernes.

Emma rouvrit alors son livre, et au fur et à mesure que les mots passaient sur la langue et humidifiaient ses lèvres, la tension qui embourbait ses sens durant l'espace d'un instant commença à se dissiper. Non, pourquoi serait-elle affecter par la disparition mystérieuse de sir Graham ? Il n'avait pas une relation particulière avec elle, c'était toujours strictement professionnel. Pour autant, pourquoi se sentait-elle affectée ? Et se fermait toujours lorsque le sujet faisait surface dans la maison ? Emma trouvait que cela n'avait pas de sens…Elle continua sa lecture alors. Ne relevant la tête qu'après le second chapitre terminé, pour découvrir Aurore endormie, respirant bruyamment du fait de sa maladie. Elle ressemblait vraiment à la Belle au bois dormant, pensa-t-elle, allongée ainsi, et apaisée… Si seulement des fantômes d'Emma pouvaient la laisser lorsqu'elle s'endormait enfin... Emma ferma à nouveau son livre, motivée par une envie subite de chocolat chaud. Elle prit la direction inverse après être sortie de la chambre d'Aurore, veillant à ne pas la réveiller en sortant, et s'avança à pas de loup vers la cuisine, qu'elle trouva déserte à cette heure de la nuit. Son chocolat chaud était une recette que Sydney ne maitrisait pas, ainsi Emma de faisait sa casserole chaque matin, qu'elle réchauffait selon son envie aux heures de la journée. Elle inspira l'odeur délicieuse de la boisson et attrapa le flacon de cannelle du Sri Lanka entre ses doigts dans l'obscurité diffuse de la pièce. Après l'avoir transvasé dans une tasse, elle ajouta la crème et la cannelle et huma le résultat avec satisfaction. Le goût dépassait largement le plaisir de son parfum remarqua-t-elle avec bonheur pour la millième fois… Elle pressa le pas vers le salon, pour redéposer son livre à l'endroit même où elle l'avait pris, dans l'optique de finir son délice dans l'intimité de sa chambre au plus vite. Ce qu'elle ne remarqua pas c'était l'homme allongé exactement sur sa banquette, qui avait attendu sa venue depuis maintenant une heure et trente-quatre minutes.

« Si j'étais vous, je poserais la tasse et puis je rangerais le livre, un accident est si vite arrivé… » dit-il, faisant sursauté Emma violemment, résultant de l'abandon dans un grand bang sur le sol de son livre et au débordement de quelques gouttes de son breuvage sur les côté de sa tasse. Emma considéra l'homme avec des yeux assassins, immobile, intégrant sa voix aux accents suaves et étrangers.

- Sir Jones, je présume ? marmonna-t-elle à travers sa mâchoire crispée.

- Je vois que vous avez entendu parlez de moi, très chère…s'enthousiasma-t-il s'avançant vers elle, si proche qu'il venait d'envahir son espace personnel, dans le but de ramasser le pauvre livre à terre.

Il avait les cheveux en désordre, la chemise encore froissée par les activités qu'il venait de partager avec Régina, néanmoins Emma put lire un désir abrasif brillant dans ses prunelles bleues captivantes. Oh bon sang ! Emma Swan avait un client ce soir…


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2: don't mess up with me_

Emma soupira puis se tourna à nouveau vers la cuisine. Elle jura intérieurement contre ce Monsieur Jones. Son breuvage allait devoir attendre. Quoique… S'il était aussi bref qu'avec Régina, elle aurait peut-être le temps de redescendre plus tard et le réchauffer à nouveau… Alors qu'elle se redirigeait vers les communs du manoir, sans aucun regard pour cet homme qui prenait donc les femmes et les utilisait en un temps bref, ce fut avec ressentiment qu'elle sentit sa main agripper son bras libre.

Le contact eut l'effet d'un électrochoc, le contraste entre la fraicheur de sa peau et la chaleur de sa paume posée délicatement, telle une caresse du Sirocco, sur son avant-bras nu eut le résultat d'un dégout amer de la part d'Emma. Personne ne touchait Emma Swan sans son consentement, ni ne se permettait d'envahir son intimité, elle fixait les règles. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait au moins encore ce dernier droit, non ? Monsieur Jones avait déjà transgressé beaucoup de règles qu'elle avait érigées. La chair de poule était bien là pourtant et Emma ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se produire à ce simple contact. Lorsqu'elle leva ses yeux dans le but de l'assassiner par son regard, elle qui attendait une lueur lubrique, perverse, elle fit face à une expression inédite. A vrai dire, elle fut face à une expression qu'elle n'avait vu qu'à travers son reflet dans le miroir. L'absence de lumière dans son regard, l'absence de vie, l'absence d'envie. Elle contempla son propre reflet au plus profond de ses yeux bleus électriques. L'espace d'un instant, alors, Emma crut pouvoir déceler un point commun entre Sir Jones et elle. L'orpheline. L'obscurité était son quotidien, et ce soir, elle trouva un écho à celle-ci au travers de ses prunelles… Elle ne savait depuis combien de temps elle était restée là, à soutenir son regard, mais elle ne réagit pas lorsqu'il s'empara de sa tasse et la posa sur la table en acajou la plus proche. Lui mettant son haut de forme à la place, respectant la forme de la procédure. Emma n'avait que faire de la tradition, Régina n'était plus dans la pièce, il n'y avait plus personnes pour observer le manège archaïque. Alors elle lui rendit son chapeau, roulant ses yeux et prit la direction des escaliers centraux, menant à sa chambre. Bien sûr, elle n'assura pas faire la conversation durant la traversée du manoir, en réalité, elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'essayer de créer des liens avec un inconnu, qui certes allait partager son lit dans les quelques minutes suivantes. Si elle devait juste gagner sa journée avec cet inconnu, alors soit, dans tous les cas, se rassura-t-elle, il ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal. Après tout, il avait réussi le test. Il interrompit sa rêverie de sa voix grave, où son accent rauque eut la douce conséquence de faire vibrer toute son échine.

" Vous savez, beaucoup pourrait croire que votre silence serait reboutant, mais disons que je suis adepte des défis…" taquina-t-il, prenant un ton léger.

- Ecoutez, Monsieur Jones, ici, c'est juste un travail que je fais, peut-être que vous préféreriez que je vous saute dessus sauvagement, comme une de mes collègues le ferait, dans le but d'avoir un extra, mais disons que je ne suis pas du genre, répliqua sèchement Emma, fière de son ton ferme.

- Oh, votre air dur, très chère, pourrait en repousser plus d'un. Ne prenez pas ça pour une offense, mais si tel est votre cas, hum…, s'exprima-t-il sur un ton conversationnel, s'attendant visiblement à ce qu'elle lui donne son nom. Emma hésita un instant, rejoignant sa porte de chambre, s'arrêtant sur le seuil.

- Swan, concéda-t-elle.

- J'imagine que ce n'est pas votre prénom, maugréa-t-il, mais j'imagine que je vais pouvoir m'en contenter, pour l'instant, ajouta-t-il, bref, si tel est votre opinion, de votre, hum, profession, pourquoi l'exercez-vous ? demanda-t-il visiblement curieux alors qu'il pénétrait dans l'espace d'Emma.

Emma se planta au milieu de la pièce, réfléchissant à la réponse adéquate, à la réponse qui lui éviterait de se dévoiler à un étranger, de soulever d'autres questions inutiles, des interrogations qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas partager des aspects de son intimité avec cet homme, dont elle ignorait jusqu'au prénom. Dès lors, elle fit ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux, se plonger et se protéger derrière ses murs.

- Personnel, je ne crois pas que vous payez pour jouer à mon psychanalyste, je me trompe ? asséna-t-elle, jurant contre l'incertitude de sa voix. Killian leva les mains en signe d'excuses. Un silence entre les deux s'installa, tous deux ne savaient pas comment la situation, en réalité, Killian aurait bien pris les choses en mains, mais une réserve l'en empêchait, ce n'était pas donné dans la notice ce genre de situation. Tous deux savaient ce qu'il allait inévitablement se passer, mais il semblait évident que la situation avait de quoi déstabiliser un mortel.

- Alors, vous avez des préférences particulières, Monsieur Jones, questionna enfin Emma, sur un ton strictement professionnel, prenant au dépourvu Killian, encore englué dans une gêne inhabituelle.

- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Killian.

- Jones, je préfère éviter tous contacts trop intimes, coupa Emma, fixant son lit parfaitement fait.

- Et vous estimez que ce qu'il va nous arriver ne va pas nous faire devenir un peu plus qu'intimes ? s'écria-t-il, émettant un rire chaleureux, désignant le lit avec un sourire narquois.

- Pas quand les sentiments n'entrent pas en jeu, riposta-t-elle.

- Ouh, je me sens blessé, une si jolie demoiselle ne devrait pas être aussi dure, rétorqua-t-il, la fixant avec un air sincère, scrutateur, laissez-moi deviner, vous êtes froide, dure, vous faites un travail assez _charnel _sans pour autant vous écartez de votre ton professionnel, et vous avez le regard brisé, oh qu'avons-nous là, monologua-t-il, la coupa d'un geste, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Non, non, je sais, vous êtes comme un livre ouvert vous savez, _Swan, vous avez le regard de quelqu'un qui n'a pu compter que sur lui-même. _

Emma resta pantoise à son insinuation, sa répartie coincée au creux de sa gorge, elle attrapa le petit loquet inconsciemment, sa seule possession, symbole d'une dure réalité. Elle avait envie de lui répliquer tous pleins de choses, une répartie bien assénée, quoi que ce soit. A la place, elle lui rendit un regard interrogateur.

_- Livre ouvert, _rétorqua-t-il, laissez-moi deviner, ajouta-t-il de nouveau, une nouvelle lueur brillant dans son regard, plus sombre et machiavélique que jamais. Qui vous a abandonné ? Certainement quelqu'un d'important…

- Taisez-vous. Répondit d'un ton sec Emma. Vous n'avez pas idée du terrain sur lequel vous pénétrer, et si vous voulez éviter de prendre mon pied là où je pense…menaça-t-elle.

- Ohh, mais quel langage, pour une si belle bouche, s'il vous plaît, jeune fille, voyons-voir, une amie d'enfance ? Non certainement pas, pas assez traumatisant pour créer une telle forteresse…

- Qui êtes-vous pour me juger ? s'énerva Emma, faisant un pas vers lui, alimentant la lueur qui enflammait maintenant les prunelles de Killian.

- Peut-être votre amant, oui certainement votre amant, à moins que, vous n'aviez jamais été amoureuse avant, mais alors vous ne feriez pas ce métier sinon… Killian savait que ce jeu la ferait exploser, et il voulait pousser ses boutons jusqu'au bout, au moins elle ne lui en voudrait pas de leur altercation.

_- Arrêtez ça !_ cria-t-elle, maintenant furieuse, s'approchant dangereusement de ce client bien trop sûr de lui, elle allait lui faire payer ça, le faire pleurer et demander pitié une fois sa furie assouvie.

- Mais il y a surement plus… Oh dieu, vos parents n'est-ce pas ? conclut-il, un regard triomphant assombrissant son regard. Il avait touché le point culminant, le point le plus sensible, et immédiatement Emma était plaqué à lui, enfonçant autant que possible ses poings sur son torse, qu'il intercepta bien rapidement, satisfait de lui-même.

Dans un mouvement flou, Emma plaqua sa bouche violemment contre la sienne, y mêlant toute sa colère, toute sa haine envers ce personnage odieux, ce Killian. Elle avait décidé qu'il allait devoir souffrir, qu'il allait devoir demander sa pitié. D'un côté, elle était contente, elle avait maintenant une raison d'avoir une entrevue rapide, violente, sans émotions juste sa colère, qu'elle allait pouvoir apaiser un peu à travers sir Jones, toute sa frustration en serait apaisée. De l'autre côté, il avait c'est idée terrible qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir affaire à cet homme, et qu'elle devait s'en éloigner le plus possible. Pour toutes ses raisons, elle voulait qu'il souffre, c'est pourquoi elle ne ménagea pas ce baiser, elle mordit sans préambule sa lèvre inférieure au sang, souriant à l'émission de son gémissement de protestation. Elle pénétra sans ménage dans sa bouche, dévorant chaque parcelle de sa bouche, tandis qu'il avait prestement fait son chemin au niveau de sa taille, de ses épaules, repoussant rapidement les bords et ouvrant son col largement laissant ses épaules découvertes. Emma s'écarta d'un coup, reprenant sa respiration. Le feu, voilà ce qui la consumait, car malgré toute sa colère, tout son corps répondait instantanément au contact de ses mains, s'embrasant complètement sous la texture de ses lèvres contre sa mâchoire frêle, sa gorge puis son cou. Oh bon sang, elle ne voyait pas comment se sortir de cette bataille intérieure. Emma fulminait, contre elle-même, bien évidemment, elle n'était pas sensée réagir positivement à son contact, et voilà qu'elle avait du mal à retenir les soupirs de contentement qui venaient faire surface ! Pour autant, c'était aussi la première fois qu'elle éprouvait cette rage mêlée à un besoin de libération extrême qui menaçait de la submerger depuis la disparition de Sir Graham et les reproches qu'on lui adressait en permanence… Emma voulait désespérément cette délivrance, et même si c'était cet arrogant personnage qui avait su si bien lire en elle en si peu de temps, et qui savait véritablement bien se servir de ses mains, elle voulait l'obtenir.

Alors elle fit passer ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs de jais, réclamant à nouveau ses lèvres dans un baiser toujours aussi violent, accusateur, et le guida vers son lit. Tous deux s'écrasant lourdement sur le matelas. Dans un geste précis, sa chemise de nuit fut écartée, son personnage de conte laissant place à Emma, nue, figurativement et littéralement. Elle évita le regard empreint d'admiration qui illumina le visage de Jones. Il prit tout son temps pour observer chaque parcelle de son corps, comme un observateur cherchant à retenir tous les détails, toutes les nuances d'une peinture impressionniste. Emma fit une moue impatiente.

- Jones, nous n'avons pas toute la nuit.

- C'est moi qui paye, je vous rappelle que le client est roi. Mademoiselle Swan, rétorqua-t-il empreint de malice.

Emma ne répondit pas, elle s'attacha à la place à effleurer de ses doigts fins son entre-jambe, décidant que cela aurait au moins l'intérêt de le faire. Pour cause, son frisson dessina chez elle une expression triomphante qui s'élargit alors qu'elle sentit se former une proéminence assez explicite sous son pantalon. Elle s'occupa prestement de le libérer de toutes ses contraintes, sous son regard attentif, hypnotisé par ses gestes précis, presque automatiques. Emma connaissait la chanson, dès lors Emma, se mit au travail, et eut à nouveau son sourire narquois pendu à ses lèvres lorsqu'elle le sentait bouger, frémir, gémir, grogner. Ce n'était pas du tout une relation dorée, c'était juste une bataille de contrôle, de dominance, alors Emma frémit lorsqu'elle le sentit s'affairer au creux d'elle-même pour lui rendre la pareille, elle ne voulait pas ce genre de choses, elle n'était pas là pour ça, elle voulait juste qu'il s'en aille après cette entrevue, qu'il la laisse tranquille. Et qu'il ne la perturbe plus… Elle le vit attraper ce qu'elle reconnut comme le _secret français, elle comprit ce qu'il était sur le point de se passer. Elle retint son souffle. Alerte, Emma Swan l'était toujours. _

Soudain, ils étaient unis l'un à l'autre, et Emma fut noyée, littéralement, c'était trop, elle n'avait pas accepté ce contrat là, ce n'était pas dans ses plans, non, la façon dont il se mouvait, certes, c'était dur, violent, rapide comme elle le voulait mais au lieu d'alimenter sa rage, à chaque va et viens, il semblait l'enlever petit-à-petit. Aussi étonnant que cela pouvait être, Emma sentit la chaleur envahir le bas de son ventre rapidement, sa respiration saccadée vint rejoindre celle hachée de Killian. Qui se soutenait de chaque côté de son corps, déposant des baisers par-ci, par-là.

- Regarde-moi. Professa-t-il, telle une supplique nécessaire à sa survie, donne-moi ton nom.

- Jones, pantela-t-elle, proche de l'abîme, non.

- Dis-moi ton nom, scanda-t-il, venant violemment en elle à chaque syllabe, répercutant une slave d'étoiles devant les yeux voilés d'Emma.

- Non, gémit-elle, non… Pas comme ça…

- Swan…

- Oh mon dieu, Jones ! s'écria-t-elle, plongeant dans les abysses, alors que son propre oublie plongea Killian peu de temps après elle.

Aucun d'eux ne bougea après cela, restant écrasé l'un sur l'autre, reprenant leur respiration. Pour une libération, Emma avait été servie, elle qui d'habitude faisait semblant pour les clients, elle était surprise de sa réaction avec ce Sir Jones. Quelque chose de spécial… Monsieur Jones l'était sans conteste. Elle le vit se relever peu après, se rhabiller, sans un mot, sans un regard, il déposa une liasse assez conséquente sur le lit, et prit la direction de la porte. Alors Emma se dit qu'elle lui devait bien cette information.

- Monsieur Jones, héla-t-elle, Emma, je m'appelle Emma. Se retournant stoïquement, visiblement surpris par son comportement, il lui adressa un sourire carnassier.

- Et bien, Emma, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée, conclut-il, en lui faisant un léger baisemain et quitta cette fois la pièce.

Ce soir-là, la lumière s'était rallumée, faiblement, en la personne d'Emma, ainsi qu'en celle de Killian, la révélation n'était pas concrète, ni la confiance, non Emma était trop brisée pour faire confiance à un inconnu. Quoique, ils n'étaient plus si étrangers l'un à l'autre dorénavant. Toujours était-il qu'inconsciemment, le faisceau d'une torche venait d'éclairer son regard, et cette lueur toucha directement l'âme consumée de Killian Jones. Sauf qu'il devait se convaincre de se pas s'approcher de trop, au point de se brûler, car Killian Jones savait exactement sa propension à entrer dans la bataille tête baissée, or Killian avait une mission. Sa mission, et Emma allait être la tentation à laquelle il allait adorer succomber, il ne pouvait pas parier aussi bien…

* * *

_Hello tout le monde, voici donc la suite, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop déçus, en tout cas, sachez que le côté soft de ce chapitre est entièrement voulu, mais bon je suis toujours aussi impatiente d'avoir vos réactions, même si j'ai aussi peur d'avoir fait n'importe quoi... Merci d'avoir lu et si vous voulez me donnez vos réactions, allez-y ! _

_Ah disons que la chanson de Florence and the machine, no light, no light m'a énormément inspirée et m'a donnée beaucoup de CS feels comme on dit. Feel free to listen ;D. _

_Ah et je vais juste remercier Eva pour avoir bien voulu m'aider à rectifier quelques fautes par-ci par-là, je vais m'occuper de la mise en forme de ce chapitre plus tard, préférant poster tout ça maintenant. Voilou _

_PS: Emeline, je sais que tu lis ces mots, ne m'en veux pas pour ça, j'ai honte et pas honte en même temps, mais bon je t'aime fort ! _


End file.
